


Lukewarm, I Spit You Out

by articulatez



Series: The Book of Love (Kinktober 2019) [6]
Category: Shardlight
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatez/pseuds/articulatez
Summary: The path that led her to bloody, anarchic revolution started and ended with a mask.





	Lukewarm, I Spit You Out

Five years past, she was at the bottom of the social ladder. She was in the pit beneath it, orphaned by Green Lung and too proud to ask for charity. So she was one of the few women and men who sold themselves for favors, unappealing in large part because of the monumental risk of contraction.

But she would rather die from being on her knees than admit that life had bested her. Her third night walking Fripp Square with a black mask over her eyes, a man facaded by shadows beckoned her into what passed for an alley for a place so posh.

She followed him. This part of the city set her on edge. The homes were mansions, not apartments, and it was too empty of sound and citizens. She wished she had a weapon. She wished she had a bomb, not like the ones that ended humanity, just one small enough to restore hers.

“How much for your mouth?” he asked with foppish elocution.

She looked at the buckles on his shoes, his threads, finally at his face to estimate and nearly gagged. His skin was mottled. The burns glistened white and pink and red, his features worming out from the ridges. Green eyes, red lips, his fascia taut on the muscles. He smiled grimly and touched her cheek with a gloved hand.

“Aren't you a pretty one. Not all of us can retain such beauty,” he sighed, touched his thumb to her mouth. “Ask me for a favor and I will endeavor to grant it.”

“A weapon,” she said, clenching her fist to keep from shoving him away. “I need to be able to protect myself.”

He smiled and pushed her to her knees and it felt like she was falling for a long time, had been falling all her life. She did it as quickly as she could and spat him on the pavement, hurried home with a bulging wallet and hate in her heart. Two days later, a Ministry footman came by with a package, unusually long. A sword was inside.

Years later, she watches Tiberius bleed out. She rips off his mask and doesn't need to see his face to remember him. Danton knew him by his voice. She spat on him. She would burn it all down. She would save her soul.


End file.
